


Love Me Back?

by yongbokchoy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongbokchoy/pseuds/yongbokchoy
Summary: Chan has liked Felix from the start, but as time follows it's course and changlix is now a thing-Chan continues to hold his pain inside along with the burden he has to carry on his shoulders. Feelings are exposed, said, tea happens, yeet.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Intro (lol sorry idk what else to name this)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic I've ever written (and probably the only one I will write) So sorry if it's really bad. I'm probably gonna update often unless you guys hate the first few chapters. Enjoy!

Congratulations, you'll debut as 9!

Felix turned to look at Minho in shock, & gave him a brief hug before heading straight to Chan.

"Channie hyung!" Felix cried out, while being on the brink of tears. Chan opened his arms out and gave Felix a good 'ol bear hug.

"What'd I say? I'll never leave you behind.."

_No one can take you away from me Felix, you belong with me._

Chan's thoughts were soon flooded by the sound of 8 crying wolves & a storm of hugs coming from arms he couldn't identify.

~

 _(Fast-forward time, Woojin has left_ _now)_

"Get ready to film the vlive guys!" Chan shouts, and soon the room piles up with the other 7.

As soon as the camera turns on they do their greeting, "1,2,3 - Hello! We are Stray Kids"

"Today we decided to go out on a limb and make a vlive with no certain purpose..." Chan says with a cheesy smile on his face

"Except for the fact we miss you guys & wanna read some comments so keep em coming!" Hyunjin says and he steals the hearts of stays with his poisonous smile.

Minsung of course are just cuddling by the couch, while changlix is staring at each other and doing flirty shit for the camera. Seungmin reads "How are you guys?" As changlix unanimously says "we're good" and shoot each other a lovey dovey look. Chan catches this and his heart sinks deeper than the Titanic.

_Does Felix actually like Changbin? Why do all the fans have to ship them just cuz of one peck on the cheek? Why can't Felix realize there's a better option waiting for him!?_

As Chan was thinking that, his face and clenched fist forgot to hide his anger as well. No one really paid attention since they were goofing off and being gay crackheads. Except for one, one who felt the exact same way.


	2. It Hurts Doesn't It...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and...... reveal their feelings about other members; it's a whole mess and a bunch of tears. (sorry I'm so bad at making summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again man, hope you like it, hope the plot's not tooo predictable. Enjoy!

The 8 members had finished filming their vlive, and went to bed.

(This is in Chan & Changbin's room)

Chan rolled around his bed restlessly and started fussing with his blanket. His mind was bothered with all of the changlix moments he just witnessed and sat up. "Hey Changbin? I can't sleep, so tell me... a story." (lol sorry for the pun) with only air replying, Chan looked over at Changbin just to see a sleepy baby. "I guess I could go for a walk.." Chan slowly got off his bed to make sure he didn't wake Binnie up. Before he left the room he looked over at Changbin, "Even though every time I see you with Felix I want to punch the fucking hell out of you, I still love you Binnie, and you're more talented then you ever claim to be." He whispered with a soft smile that turned into a look of pain, after that, he turned around and quietly closed the door. He walked through the living room while looking at the floor, and silently made it out of the front door. Although Chan didn't realize it, there was a member sitting by foot of the couch reading a book, who silently followed him.

~

Chan walked to the nearby park and sat on the first bench he saw. He looked up and started gazing at the stars, that apparently looked like Felix to him. Slowly, he began to fall asleep. After like 20 minutes his eyes opened and started to adjust to his surroundings until he saw one of his member's faces.

"Seungmin?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I-uh, I followed you out here.."

Chan patted the spot on the bench next to him, and Seungmin sat there.

"Were you not able to sleep?"

"Oh, no I was just reading a book until I saw you sneak out.." Seungmin smiled sheepishly after replying

"Seungminnie, you shouldn't be reading in the da-"

Before Chan could finishspeaking Seungmin blurted out "Do you like Felix hyung? Chan was caught off guard and looked into Seungmin's eyes wondering if he should be honest.

_You really can't hide anything from this smart kid can you?_

As if Seungmin could read his mind, he said "No, no you can't" Chan looked into Seungmin's eyes one last time and decided he could trust him.

"Yea Seungmin, I do like Felix..." Chan started staring at the ground, but Seungmin was still able to catch the blush creeping up his neck thanks to the nearby lamp post.

"It hurts doesn't it..? I mean loving someone who is technically unofficially dating someone else, and how the fans support changlix too.."

"Yea, it stings, sometimes I wonder why I like Felix, but then like why wouldn't you like Felix?"

"I know right?!" and the two chuckled softly looking at each other before Chan was about to say something.

Chan started to tear up as he said "I told myself that if Felix and Binnie actually start dating, I'd support them if Binnie makes Felix happy..."

"Even if you're not the one they end up with..." Seungmin said completing Chan's sentence.

"But I still love him Minnie, I love him a lot..." Chan choked out through his tears. "What am I even saying anymore? Am I making any sense..?" 

"I get it, I do. You love Felix so so much and you want to see him happy no matter what, but your feelings can't be hidden. Everyone has their own greed, everyone has their own selfishness, yours is wanting Felix to belong to no one but you..." Minnie said as he rubbed circles into Chan's back.

"Channie... you always support the members, and me as well, you are the most selfless person I know. You carry so much burden on your shoulders, you get to be selfish this once. It's not even your fault, you love him and there's nothing to blame...Does Felix l-like Changbin? Maybe, but you should tell Felix how you feel. You can't only think about Felix's happiness. You can't always be that selfless person who doesn't care about themselves more then they care about others."

"You don't get it though Seungmin, I thank you, I really do. I value your advice and am so thankful that you view me that way. But because I love Felix, I can't bear to hurt him or add any pressure onto him in any way. And I don't wanna ruin our friendship either, we're the Aussie bros... you wouldn't get it, you don't love someone who presumably loves someone else..."

Seungmin was offended, and before he realized he had already screamed aloud "YOU THINK I DON'T GET IT? YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT LOVES SOMEONE WHO LOVES SOMEONE ELSE? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Chan was taken aback by this statement before proceeding to saying "H-how do you..?"

" I LIKE CHANGBIN OK?" Chan was shookith by this, but being the kind leader he is, he opened his arms for a crying Seungmin to hug.

"It's ok Minnie, it's ok, hyung is here.."

Seungmin suddenly released Chan from the hug, sat up, wiped his tears and said "Dang it we're a bunch of hopelessly in love losers." and pouted in the cutest, but still funny way possible.

Chan chuckled a bit before saying "Well I mean not everyone is like minsung or hyunjI.N, friken falling in love & making out in the same day."

Sighing dramatically and saying "ugh they're so lucky.."

Chan stood up, stuck his hand out and said, "Well we should get back now Minnie"

"Mk.. wait just to be clear, you're going to tell Felix how you feel and you're not gonna tell Changbin bout my crush on him right?"

"The latter yes, telling Felix how I feel? no."

"OH come onnn hyung"

And that's basically how they're entire conversation from walking to the park back to their dorm went. Threatening of telling Felix or Changbin how the hyung/dongsaeng feels, challenging each other to step up to the plate, but being a total hypocrite.

~

After the two came back to the dorm, they whispered each other good night's, and parted ways to their separate dorm rooms-trying to be very quiet, and not to wake anyone up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lottt longer than chapter 1, so sorry if I took up a lot of you're good time. Feel free to put any opinions, critiques, and etc. in the comments, PEACE.


	3. I Guess I Should Tell You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan finally tells Felix how he feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been so long since I last updated. There's only gonna be two more chapters are this and they're not gonna be that long, but I hope you enjoy! Btw this chapter is very very long, so sorry if I waste any of your time.

(Chan & Changbin's Room)

 _What is that noise? Is someone playing the piano this early in the day?_ Chan starts to shake himself from his sleepiness & turns to look at his clock. _Oh come on people, making a ruckus at 3 pm?_

"THREE PM! IT'S THREE PM! WHY DID NO ONE WAKE ME UP"

Changbin looks up from his phone & says "You were sleeping so soundly we didn't wanna wake you. Also you always wake up at like 5 am on Saturdays, can't you just take a break for once"

Chan was speechless, not because he didn't know how to reply to Changbin but because his brain still wasn't functioning properly yet. So he just stood there trying to process Changbin’s words.

Being the great dongsaeng he is, Changbin realized this and poured half a glass of water on Chan's head, making the elder scream at him like a baby.

"AIGOO BINNIE! I was TRYING to wake up by MYSELF..." He took a sweater that was nearby and mopped his face before attempting to clean the floor.

"Well you're awake now! Thank me later. Get changed, so we can join the members outside." As he said that he flopped back onto his bed, resuming the game he was playing.

~

As the two boomers were walking out, they saw their members having a make-shift concert. Hyunjin was at the keyboard while the other members were shouting out the lyrics of Not By the Moon (go stream it kids, lol sorry). The members were so deep in thought they almost didn’t notice the two come out from the rooms.

“Channie hyung!” Felix said cheerfully as he saw him as his arms were stretched out, clearing wanting a hug.

_Aigh why is he so cute? The disrespect this kid has…_

He managed to say “morning Lixie” before engulfing Felix in a hug. “Not By the Moon eh? Great song…”

“YAS ahgase foreverrr” Hyunjin proudly said while scrolling through his phone (most likely going through pictures of Jinyoung and fan-girling) 

“Hey Chan, why don’t you go play a song for us?” Han said while nodding his blonde head towards the keyboard.

“Yea Channie, play us something” His freckles were so prominent & irresistible Chan just couldn’t say no to him. So he got up from his place & sat at the keyboard

“I’m not good at piano or singing, so _don’t judge_ ok?”

“Bruh, you’re a kpop idol” Lino deadpanned

_"Whatever" Chan muttered under his breath_

The notes Chan played were soft, in a ballad like tune. His fingers effortlessly danced over the keys and he sang his precious little heart out...

_Tell me does your heart_

_Beat for something it can't have..._

_I'm still gonna be the friend you need_

_Even if it hurts_

_But I can't help it_

_All the feelings you put me through_

_I know it's selfish_

_But I'm only me when I'm with you_

_We're just friends_

_It's just not right_

_I'm just wishin' that we could be_

_Just a little more that this_

_Just a little more than just friends..._

By the time Chan finished the song he was already in tears, but not prominent enough for many to notice. 

“I-um I think i’m gonna enjoy some more sleep now, I’ll be in my room if you need me.” his voice broke as he said this, but he ignored it and quickly walked to his room.

Now of course Seungmin noticed his tears, after all that song & their talk last night is just an equation for blaming yourself for loving someone.

Before Seungmin did anything, Felix whispered in his ear “Is Chan ok? He was crying after he sang that song.”

“I think you should go check on him” before briefly directing his head towards Chan’s room.

Felix did as told and got up and started to walk towards Chan’s room. He opened the door and took small steps into the room

“Um, Are we not gonna talk about the elephant in the room?”

“What elephant Han?”

He was to say something before Jeongin chirped in “Uh minho hyung, we have been living with Chan for like about 2 years. AND WE DIDN’T KNOW HE COULD SING BALLAD SO WELL”

“I was kinda shook too, but like Chan is a man of many talents. What he can do honestly isn’t surprising anymore.” Hyunjin said before looking back at his phone

“Guys Felix has been in Chan’s for some time now, I should go check on them.” Changbin quickly got up and was about to open the door.

“Nooo!” Seungmin whisper yelled before grabbing Changbin’s hand and dragging him to the room next door.

~

_Inside Chan & Changbin’s room _

The door opened, having light peek through from the living room into Chan’s bedroom.

“Hyung? Are you ok..?” then the door was shut.

_Fuck there’s no going back now… great going Chan put yourself in a room with no exit_

“Yea, I’m ok Felix you can go now…”

_Did he just call me ‘Felix’ not ‘Lixie’ or ‘Lix’? Oh ho ho something is definitely wrong…_

“I know you’re not ok hyung, you can tell me anything. Remember? We’re aussie bros, best friends, you can tell me the truth.”

_Wow did he actually just bro-zone and friend-zone me at the same time? That’s just cold man, that’s just cold..”_

“Really, I’m fine. Just leave”

“Why do you have to be so cold? CAN’T YOU JUST TELL ME??”

“YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON? FINE. BUT IF WE’RE NO LONGER FRIENDS IT’S YOUR FAULT” he said while poking hard at Felix’s chest.

_Wow now i’m realizing it was a good idea to have soundproof walls, or else all the members would be here_

He looked down at the floor before confessing “I-I like you Felix. And I don’t know if you like Changbin or if it’s just for the camera. But my heart hurts, it really does every time I see you together doing something coupley. I just- I feel like I can’t breathe. You are my oxygen Felix, you’re what makes life special…. And I totally get it if you don’t feel the same way back. But just know that I’ll always be here for you. And i’ll always love you…” 

Chan hadn’t realized he was crying until he felt Felix wipe away a tear on his cheek. Lix cupped his hands around Chan’s face, lifting it until they were looking into each other’s eyes. And it happened, their lips were crashed onto each other. It wasn’t lustful, more of a passionate, gentle kind of way. Their lips fit together like a puzzle, navigating each other’s lips. Eventually they had to pull away for air before staring into each other’s eyes.

“Wait so.. um do you like me in _that_ way Lixie?”

“After I just pulled you into a kiss, what do you think Einstein?” Before chuckling softly at his hyung’s dazed face

“Look that kiss on the cheek from way back then was just for the show hyung… I just didn’t want Minho hyung to kill me. I mean, did you see that death glare he gave me?”

“Wait so you..”

“Hyung, I’ve liked you since the day we met, but I didn’t want to be the first one to admit it. I mean you said I was like Lucas, like your aussie lil’ bro. I didn’t want to ruin that..”

“I’ve liked you since the first day we met too...does this mean. Umm- I, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Felix pecked Chan on the lips before cheekily saying “Does that answer your question?”

Chan chuckled softly before thinking to himself _YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT. IF YOU SAID SOMETHING SOONER YOU COULD’VE HAD HIM AS YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR A LONGER PERIOD YOU BIG_ _DOOFUS_

Lixie got a grip on Chan’s arm and was about to pull him out of the room. “Wait! I needa tell you something, Lix… Seungmin has a crush on Binnie.”

“WHAT! And he didn’t tell me? Wow I’m offended”

“But you can’t tell him I told you, I just don’t wanna keep secrets from you now that you’re my boyfriend..”

“I promise I won’t tell, but now let’s tell the members we're dating!”

“Wait we like started dating like 5 minutes ago”

“Stray Kids is like a family hyung, we don’t keep secrets. And we’re all gay anyway like Changbinnie hyung said ‘We’re not stripe kids, we’re not _straight_ kids, we’re STRAY KIDS!!’”

“Ok then, but know I’m only doing this because I love you.”

Felix pecked chan on the cheek before saying “I love you too Channie”

And the two opened the door to tell their members the news

When the two walked outside Chan noticed a lil’ sumthin sumthin and whispered into Felix’s ear “I think while we were in the room Seungmin confessed to Binnie, look at their hands…”

Felix chuckled at the idea of Seungmin talking about his feels to Binnie before looking at their hands, intertwined with one another. 

“Guys we have an announcement to make…”

“What is it Channie hyung?” Their curious maknae asked.

“Well… me and Chan are dating now!”

The members all dropped their jaws wide open, well except for Seungmin who threw the couple two thumbs up and a precious little puppy face. Chan implicitly thanked him with his eyes before using his face to ask if he told Binnie about _it_ yet. Seungmin signaled back that he did and it went well.

They were all silent before finally Minho said “We’re happy for you guys”

“Yeah, welcome to the no-longer-single-but-still-always-ready-to-mingle club!”

“What Han said”

“So when are y’all gonna lose your virginity?”

“Jeongin we do not say those things in this holy household!”

“Hey, I’m just saying. And the last thing this house is is being holy”

Chan & Felix walked over to the members and sat down by them, all was well with life. Even better, now that their love for each other was public. They can deal with telling JYPE staff later.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYY If you see this it means you actually took the time to read my chapter. Hope you liked it. The song Chan sang is called "Just Friends" by Ally Barron. I only put the lyrics that I thought made the story flow better, so sorry if that bothers anyone that it's not in chronological order. BTW, yes the next chapter is gonna be about what happened in the other room with Seungmin & Changbin. Leave comments, critiques, concerns anything. ILY GUYS


	4. So...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with Seungmin & Changbin in the other room while Chanlix were having a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOO! I am back with another chapter, ngl it's kinda long & very crappy. So umm, yea enjoy!

(Inside Seungmin & Felix’s room- About the same time Chan and Felix were in the other room)

Seungmin stopped Changbin from ruining Chan’s moment with Lixie by dragging him to his room. Which conveniently was right next door. After they both were in his room, Seungmin reluctantly let go of Binnie’s hand and closed the door. If Binnie had noticed the sadness on Min’s face, he didn’t show it. Seungmin fixed his facial expression before Changbin went at it.

“Why’d you drag me here? I was gonna go check on the aussies..” his tone was dripped with annoyance which made Minnie feel guilty

“I-um, I couldn’t let you go in there..” his voice was barely above whisper but Changbin still heard it.

“Why can’t I go in?” His curiosity was written all over his face & Seungmin wanted to tell him so badly.  _ No Seungmin, pull yourself together. Chan deserves to be happy. _

“Why do you have to go check on them anyway? They’re both adults & know very well what to do. Plus, you act like they’re gonna get kidnapped or somethin’” He tried to keep his face stoic & confident, but Binnie just stared back at him with an unreadable expression.

“Hold on, do you..”  _ shit I’m gonna make myself cry after I finish this sentence. _ “You like Felix don’t you..” His voice trembled, his face felt hot, his eyes began to brim with tears.  _ Get. It. Together. You can do this, calm, happy thoughts. _ And he did what his brain told him to do, think happy thoughts. But it only made him get even more teary since his happy thoughts were all about Changbin. Seungmin’s eyes were a bit red, but it honestly didn’t look like he was going to or was crying. Changbin remained silent, he looked a little bit disappointed, some anger in there too. But all Binnie did was take one step towards Seungmin. Then another. And another. Minnie took a step back everytime Changbin took a step forward, until there was no more space to go. Changbin stared into his eyes, not in a scary way, but not in a kind one either.

“Don’t. Ever. Say that again.” He looked at the floor before proceeding to say “Me and Lix aren’t dating, just very close friends who pretend to be gay for each other in front of the camera.”

As he heard Changbin’s explanation, his face began to light up. He asked him “Wait, so you two aren’t a couple?”

“Just for camera”

“Have you two ever thought of being actors?”

Changbin chuckled at that statement before Seungmin asked “Wait what about that kiss?”

“Minnie, it was a dare.” Saying that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “ Also, in what world, no what  **_universe_ ** would the dashing, muscular, visual-god Changbin back down from such a trivial matter” his smirk widening.

Seungmin rolled his eyes. Not because he disagreed with Changbin’s statement but because he was annoyed at how amazing Changbin looked. It’s honestly unfair. 

Before Seungmin could talk about Binnie said “I do like someone thought..” a slight blush creeping on his face.

Seungmin’s expression dropped again, he weakly croaked out “who…?” Minnie was about to add onto that statement, but before he realized it. Changbin had kissed him. It took his brain a couple of seconds to process that  _ the _ one and only Seo Changbin was kissing him, and he kissed back. Binnie was debating whether to deepen the kiss or not, but Seungmin already went ahead and decided that for him. Their tongues fighting over for dominance, before they both pulled back and smiled at each other.

“So….” Seungmin said blushing furiously while looking at the floor.

“Changbin” He smiled at his lame pun before Minnie had rolled his eyes.

Seungmin’s voice came out quiet, gentle “I’m serious Changbin..”

“Well I mean I um, I’ve liked you for a while now and your smile is really really cute and your cute little shrugs make me want to melt on the floor you also have the most adorable puppy like face ever and how when you do aegyo it isn’t cringy & your really smart and always look out for the members even though you’re younger than most of us and your such a hard worker dammit I friken love you.”

Seungmin was shook. 1, HIS CRUSH LIKES HIS BACK. 2, THAT PERSON HAPPENS TO BE CHANGBIN. 3, CHANGBIN LITERALLY JUST RAPPED OUT HIS FEELINGS TO HIM UNINTENTIONALLY WHICH WAS LITERALLY THE HOTTEST THING EVER.

“I friken love you too… and honestly. I love you so much I can’t even use words to describe it. I’ve liked you for quite some time now, back when we were trainees and you were in a rap battle with Jisung..”

Changbin smiled when he heard that before proceeding to ask “So, will you be my boyfriend?”

Seungmin pecked him on the lips before saying “Does that answer your question?”

Changbin blushed furiously and said “Do you want to tell the members about our relationship?”

“If you want to then you can tell them, but I wouldn’t know how to word it to them..”

“Ok then, we’ll tell them some other time”

“Also um, I just thought you should know, Chan likes Felix”

“I know.” his tone was light and airy as if it wasn’t a big deal at all

“You do!?!?”

“Yea, he snuck out of the room for a walk or something once & accidentally told me it when he thought I was sleeping.”

“Wow, I have nothing to say to that.”

Changbin laced their fingers together before kissing the back of Seungmin’s hand. “I promise I’ll make you the happiest person alive.”

“You already do Binnie, you already do.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY. You read it! I hope you liked how I made Changmin get together, I apologize if it wasn't as good as you hoped. Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!


End file.
